cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
✌
Prince Savon "I love messing with their heads!"- Savon after sending a bait '' ''frigate filled with explosives into a Separatist blockade over Umbara - '' ''Leader of the Savon Legion and the ''Prince of the Force', Savon'' took on challenging duties and had a difficult time not attracting "so much attention" from Separtist droids and assasins in battle. Droids often pursued him as their main priority, making simple raids and drop offs to planets difficult for the jedi.' Born and raised on Coruscant, Savon adapted to city life, never told that he was the most powerful jedi in known history until the start of the clonewars.builder of the Cold Jedi Temple on Orto Plutonio and creator of the " Eta-2 Actis Interceptor", the as "AT-AP Walker", the "V-wing Clone Starfighter", and the "AT-OT Walker". During the Clone Wars, Savon began to unlock his full force potential and was told that he was likely to become the Chosen One; but he knew that Anakin Skywalker was the true Chosen One. He did not allow this foresight to impede his growth. He sensed that he'd been chosen to destroy the dark lord, Darth Novas (Novas is Savon spelled backwords) and create a new system with his enemy's death. After the Clone Wars, Savon surived the jedi purge and went into exile until he was recruited by Mon Mothma to fight against the Empire. Savon was deemed top general in the Rebellion and was later given the second chair in the New Jedi Order. Before the New Republic, Savon began hunting for Novas during his spare time on the battlefield and on countless planets, searching every surface, crevice, and underworld. Eventually, when in the misdst of a trying search, Savon was captured by Arok the Hutt. The Prince learned that Novas had teamed up with Arok to gain power and would soon betray Arok and trade his peers to gain a position in the Empire. After the New Jedi Order, Savon found that new sith had risen and that the Order was failing, so he retired before he could see his allies fall. His loyalty to the Force prompted him to return and help Cade Skywalker, save the name of the jedi, and destroy the new Empire . Origin In 48.2 BBY the Jedi Council made a decision. They knew the sith would return, and they would not find the Chosen One that easily; so they decided to make one. Many disagreed with the idea but they knew not to cast doubt on Yoda's judgment. Yoda assembled Count Dooku, Syfo Dyas, and the Jedi Council, to create a being made purely out of the 'light side' of the Force. They called him the Prince of the Force, naming him Savon Strowder. '''The Adventure Begins:' On what started as an uneventful day in the Jedi Temple, Master Cin Drallig approached Savon, asking him to follow. So Savon followed not knowing where they were going until they arrived at the Temple hanger where a transport awaited them. This was to be his first true mission and to show his excitement, Savon began to run the length of the ramp. Cin Drallig admonished him, and Savon proceeded to walk up the ramp instead, calmly proving he could follow his Master's lead. Once aboard the transport, Savon questioned his master on their destination. Cin Drallig told him simply that he "was going on a peace mission". Savon was not pleased and though he kept quiet he could tell his master sensed his feelings and had seen the smile disappear from the young jedi's face. As they discussed the mission further, Savon's transport was shot down by an assassin and padawan and master were separated. The Assassin : Savon searched for his master for days but could not find him. He decided to proceed with the mission as planned, knowing his master would do the same and they would rendezvous at their destination. Unwittingly, Savon met up with the assassin. His name was Archon Danerwield, a Rodian. "You have a lot of nerve coming here jedi.", said Archon. : "Why did you take out my ship?" Savon countered, readying his concealed 'saber. : "I'm not allowed to say, jedi scum; but soon, I will be a powerful general of this planet." Archon threw a detonator at Savon and ran. : The Jedi skillfully dodged the detonator and chased Archon, igniting his 'saber and throwing it toward the fleeing assassin. The 'saber hit its mark and as Archon's Rodian heart gave out, he told Savon about a planned civil war on his home planet of Rodia. Before the jedi could ask who was behind the plot, the assassin's life force extinguished. Short on time, Savon reunited with Cin Drallig at the Senate Building of Rodia and informed his master of the dire situation. Cin Drallig assured his padawan that they would not allow the Civil War to occur. Privately, he informed the Jedi Temple of Savon's great success against his first trial. The Rodian Civil War : Given free range by his master to plan his next course of action, Savon decided that he needed to follow the generals behind this plot. Disguised as a Rodian, deftly made his way up the chain of command until he infiltrated the leader's secret den. Expecting a spy, the Rodian's trapped the Jedi. Savon's foresight had prompted him to include backup forces in his plan; he nodded to a Rodian and three other Rodians shot the essembled commanders. They removed their masks, freed Savon, and aimed their guns at the leader, Drexl Roosh. Steadily, Savon told his men to hold their fire (his soldiers were not clones). Savon ordered Drexl to have his men retreat and for the leader to surrender quietly, but the leader just muttered darkly. Savon did not understand Rodian and did not know that Drexl had told his forces to "retreat...and bomb the city". Thinking they'd succeeded, Savon's backup arrested the Rodian. : : Escorting Drexl to Savon's transport, they were surprised by the Rodian's reassembled team. They blasted Savon's soldiers, taking them out and aimed their guns at the surrounded jedi as they freed Drexl. Drexl took out a dark saber with a yellow out line and said spoke so Savon could understand, "Give up, jedi scum." : Savon took out his own 'saber and cut across the Rodians behind him leaving he and Drexl. They fought until Drexl lost his left eye to the young jedi's skill. Drexl surrendered just as sirens began to sound off in the city. Savon cuffed Drexl to a pipe and quickly ran to investigate. The whole city was full of screams and people running to and fro in blind panic. Savon located the town hall and realized that bomber ships where en route. Savon acted as quickly as he could but it was too late: the bombing had started. Soon a whole riot had started and criminals began been robbing houses that were broken open by the bombs. Savon felt the disturbance in the force that signified many deaths. Focusing, Savon force jumped to the nearest ship, killing the pilot and manning the guns he made short work of the other ships. The sirens stopped and all was silent. There were no cheers. It was a costly victory. Savon landed the bomber and heard a familiar cough. Savon looked to the source. His master was stuck under a massive pillar near the town hall. Savon stifled his sudden worry and force pushed the pillar off of Cin Drallig. He helped his master to where he'd left Drexl cuffed but the Rodian was gone. The pipe bore a 'saber mark across its surface and empty cuffs lay in the debris. The bombing had made the would-be civil war leader so unpopular that the Rodians stood together in a planet-wide effort to avoid war at all costs. It had proven to be a peace mission after all. Savon and his master soon left Rodia and Savon received a medal for halting an entire war. Upon arrival at the Jedi Temple, Savon was given the the greater honor of being made a jedi knight. Knight Hood : After becoming one of the youngest jedi knights at the age fifteen and having to leave his master after passing the trials Savon was given another mission. Along side jedi knight Shaak Ti to to the planet of Kashyyyk to help them with a pirate problem. the pirates had been cutting down the forest and they had been spead thin of trees. Some of the trees had homes in them. Apon arival The king Grakchawwaa greeted the two jedi and invited them to stay in a empty home for the night. They accepted and he brought them to the house. Once they were shown where they would stay they went to the kings how to discuse the problem.The two jedi were shown one scene of the crime. the markings were not burn marks more like blunt force, not even from a sharp object like a rock or it was pushed down.But nothing in the area could have done it. the pirates were the prime suspects. Savon (after getting a chance to meditating in the forest) went to the house. Shaak Ti was still tracking the pirates but Savon found that to find some answers one must do something unrelated to the subject. It worked sometimes but only when a case was tough. Savon decided to sleep. And had a dream about the pirates a trandoshan, (wookies and trandoshans hate each other) so he knew this had to be reported to the king and the council. But he couldn't wake up, he felt a enormous jolt. He woke up and felt it again. Then there us was again. Savon went outside he saw a giant bull rancor at the foot of the tree. "How did that thing get here in the first place..." Savon said while runing to get his lightsabers, " bull rancors don't even live on this planet. Along with Knocking down all these..." and the tree toppled and hit another tree. He jumped to the other tree and made his way to the ground. Savon saw the captain and used force hearing :: "Captain Dheeb the rancor is adapting to the electro collar and will soon go wild." trandoshan pirate. :: "I Don't Care! The wookies will pay for taking out my eye!" Captain Dheeb. : Life : Savon got use to quiet life, went on a couple of missions. Nothing happened for years and Savon started to connect with the force more and more as he grew older. He started to go out on personal missions.Savon went to alderaan for a vacation since nothing was wrong with anything in the order. there he stayed in a senate room that was given to him by senator Bail Antille(a relative of bail organa). because he knew Bail Organa who was a close friend (because they were close in age and looked alike) and gave him the room for saving him from a Speeder hitting him. Savon was attacked by a man the was hire to kill him for revenge and was killed bye Savon. Savon returned to the jedi temple figuring it was safer there and talked to Yoda about something he saw in the future while on his trip about the return of the sith and discussed it with the council. The council trusted Savon and never denyed any jedis jave them but did not think that the sith would return soon and that he saw far in the future. The return of the sith : Savon hated the idea of the sith coming back and heard news that while Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi were on Tatooine and a sith had attempted and attack, Savon meditated on it for days with no food or water or rest until he felt Qui-Gons death and felt a huge surge in the darkside and also in the lightside. Savon whached over Obi-Wan for a while to make sure he did not turn to the darkside from the loss of his master. But he felt more then that, he felt hate from another area. News reached him that Jedi Master dooku was leaving the jedi order and rushed to get to Dooku to pursuade him to stay, but Savon was too late, he whached as a sith lord aproached dooku to make him a sith. The dark figure demanded that he attack Savon and Prove he was a sith by killing him. They both spared and were almost evenly matched until the dark figure shot force lightning at Savon, but he resisted the lightning and his eye glowed white and energy pulseing from his body and shot white force lightning back and overpowered dooku. The dark figure escaped and sent droids savons way and dooku escaped while he attacked them. Savon saved dooku's old saber and kept it in his memory. Savon was made a Jedi guardian to protect the galaxy and made a jedi master ::: Savon droped to the ground " Not so fast, in the name of the Galactic Republic you are under arrest." :: Savon turned on his sabers and aproached Dheeb. Dheeb ordered the rancor to attack and with ease Savon disconnected the collar from its neck and with force persuation made the rancor attack the pirates. The night had gotten dark and the only light was seaping through the leaves of the trees. Dheeb took out a lightsaber. "Realy!? Does every body important I fight steal a lightsaber "You will pay for your meddling!" Captain Dheeb. "We'll see about that." Savon. Savon and Dheeb fought until the rancor almost trampled Dheeb and severed his leg. Dheeb escaped in pain while Savon finished of the other pirates. Five others got away; Grahssk, Sarkh, Krussk, Mrash, and Skrissk (all of which are in the game). The bull rancor eventually hid in the forest and was named "Baris". The wookies awarded the jedi will there most sacred artifacts. Dheeb was not seen for years until the battle of umbara. Savon was given more time to do personal afairs. And Shaak Ti was soon made jedi master. Regrets : Savon regret having it fight dooku and decided to use his saber as one of his own in his honor. Though he knew it was the right thing to do. Even so he had drifted dangerously close to the darkside when unleashing his power and decided to train intesivly with his powers. Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Jedi Leader Category:Humans Category:Republic Category:Jedi Master Category:Leader Category:Jedi Category:Human Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master